New Beginnings
by Caralirani
Summary: Kurama and Yusuke have gone to demon world to invite Hiei to the Yusuke/Keiko wedding. What should have been a simple trip turns nearly to disaster as Kurama tries to mentor a teenage Shura at Yomi's request.
1. Chapter 1

I found it hard to believe it had been two years since the Demon World tournament. What was even stranger was the peace I've experienced since then.

I've been working for my stepfather at his firm. It isn't nearly as exciting or as adventurous being Shuichi Minomino as it was working with a Spirit Detective, but I enjoyed the peace and calm my human life brought me... mostly.

I still travel to Demon World on occasion. My friends Chu, Jin, Rinku, and Touya have relocated there to train with stronger apparitions.

Twice I have visited with Hiei and on the second occasion even met with Mukuro, who provides very stimulating conversation. Hiei seems to have found some purpose again and, even though he'll never admit this to anyone, cares deeply for the former ruler.

As for my human friends (or in Yusuke's position half human) they have all found their calling. Kuwabara and Keiko will both be attending university in the fall. Kuwabara wants to become a doctor, he says Yukina inspired him to want to heal people, though I believe Yusuke originally planted that seed. Keiko wants to become a therapist for troubled youth. All of her dealings with Yusuke give her plenty of experience. Yusuke gave up on university, though he did finish high school thanks to Keiko and Kuwabara's help. He worked very hard to pass the exams. He spends more time than ever at Genkai's temple, helping to merge demon and human alliance. Many of Raizen's old friends have visited him there. In just two years it has become a safe haven for demons new to the human world.

Enki's law still stands, there have been very few disturbances in the living world caused by demons. While Hiei remains a part of Demon World's patrol; Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I have helped with the few squirmishes on the living world side.

Koenma and Botan went back to Spirit World, Botan visits as often as her ferry duties allow her. Koenma has decided that the Spirit Detective program be removed until such a time where it is needed again.

Oh, and I almost forgot to mention, after years of waiting, Yusuke and Keiko are engaged. Although you would be hard pressed to get them to agree on who really asked whom. I prefer to stay out of that argument.

I have the honor of being one of the groomsmen at the wedding. Kuwabara is to be the Best Man, and Yusuke and I are traveling to Demon World today so he can ask Hiei to be a groomsman as well. Plus, Yusuke would like to extend invitations to his other demon friends.

I was to meet Yusuke at Genkai's Temple where we would then travel through a portal.

Yukina and Genkai were waiting outside, Genkai meditating and Yukina releasing short bursts of energy, turning a bowl of water into ice.

"Hello Master Genkai, Yukina", I greeted with a small wave.

"Kurama! It's so nice to see you again!" Yukina is such a happy natured creature. I often wondered what Hiei would be like if he was not shunned as a baby.

"Kurama. I supposed you're going with Yusuke then? . Genkai did not even open her eyes.

"Yes, I confess, I'm looking forward to returning." I truly was. While I enjoyed living here with my human family, I will always be a demon and demon world is home to the Youko part of me.

"Do you think it will actually work?" Genkai asked, referring to Hiei.

I lowered my gaze, "While Hiei does not like being in living world, I do not believe he hates humans any longer. And, in his own way, he does care for Yusuke, even perhaps considers him a friend."

Yukina frowned "I hope Mr. Hiei comes back, I would like to see him again."

And Yukina just may have provided the best way to convince the fire demon to come. "Do not worry, Yukina, I'm sure he would like to see you again too." I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Kurama, about time you got here."

I turned to the door where Yusuke stood, a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face.

He jumped to the ground "Grandma's been hounding me about training for the next tournament. If I had to listen to one more lecture-"

"You'd still be a dimwit who never listens." Genkai finished for him.

I expected Yusuke to get angry, but instead he just smirked at the little old woman "Yea, probably. Well, let's get this show on the road!"

Yukina blinked "what show?"

While Yusuke explained yet another human phrase to the ice apparition, I pondered our quandary. Would Hiei accept Yusuke's initial invitation? And, if not, would Yukina's wish be enough to convince him? Or would he still maintain his distance "for her own good"?


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it just me, or has the stink here gotten worse?" Yusuke asked as we stepped out of the portal.

"The scent is the same to me," I said as I sniffed the air, "Perhaps it's been too long since your last visit."

Yusuke shouldered his backpack and began walking at a leisurely pace. "You know", he grinned, "it's nice to be back without feeling unsure about the future or being on some stupid Spirit World case."

"Indeed." I replied.

The portal we had chosen to come through was the most common one for humans to accidentally pass through. With any luck, we could hopefully run into the border patrol soon and then meet with Hiei.

"So, honestly, Kurama, do you think Hiei will come?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not sure. Showing affection openly is not something Hiei does, nor does he tolerate others who do." I responded. Although it was difficult to tell in this case. For one thing, Hiei's own perspective on love and relationships has seemed to change drastically since meeting Mukuro. For another, Hiei has great respect for Yusuke, both as a fighter and as a person. Though it was still likely he would refuse and I did not want to get Yusuke's hopes up.

"You know, I could always kick his ass and make him come." Yusuke cracked his knuckles "I need a good workout, it gets tiring punching Kuwabara's face in all the time."

"Hn, I would like to see you try, Detective."

The voice came from right behind Yusuke who turned, revealing our fire demon friend.

"I'm impressed, Hiei. Even with so much power and energy you've managed to completely shield yourself." I smiled. Indeed I could not sense any trace of demon energy from him. Yusuke's was shielded only slightly, mingling with his unique spirit energy. I kept my own hidden enough so none would fight me for a challenge, yet strong enough I would not come across as easy prey.

"I had to have some way to prevent those Spirit World dogs from finding me." He spat angrily.

This was news, "you've been in contact with Koenma?"

"Hardly, they're the foolish drones of Enma's"

"You mean those SDF idiots who tried to kill me before?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Hn, they think they have the right to persuade Enki to keep his title and call off the next tournament. The fools tried to convince me to side with them." He glowered "I told them if I become the Demon World King, I'll make sure Spirit World noses out of Demon World affairs for good."

Yusuke started to laugh, "Man, I wish I could've seen their faces then. That's great, Hiei!"

I nodded in agreement, this demon form of democracy was working wonders. To suddenly disband the tournaments would ruin everything we worked for.

"So anyways, Hiei..." Yusuke began.

"Enough, Yusuke, I know why you're here." Hiei stated.

Yusuke and I were speechless. Not that he knew the purpose for our visit, bit that he used the former Spirit Detective's name. It showed how much Hiei respected him.

"I must decline, though I'm relieved you and your woman finally stopped dancing around each other, it will no longer give others headaches."

"Aw, come on, Hiei. it won't be the same without you there. Won't you at least think about it?' Yusuke asked.

"No." was the stubborn reply.

"Hiei, it was Yukina's request that you come." I said, bringing out my backup.

Hiei stopped before shaking his head, "You know why I can't, Kurama, she needs to forget me."

I persisted "Even though she doesn't know why, she knows there is some sort of bond between you two. Something I feel that's only growing stronger as she does."

"I felt it, Genkai had been training her," he responded, "unlike those old crones in the ice village, her power is rising past a defensive stage and she'll soon be able to fight her own battles. This is good."

"Yes," I agreed, "and as her awareness increases, I do not doubt she will sense the other hiru stone your mother shed. If you are not careful, Hiei, she will figure it out and it will only-"

"Enough!" Hiei's eyes flashed, "If you are only here to badger me and hand out useless invitations I suggest you both take your leave. I have no time for this!"

And with that he was gone.

"Damn it!" Yusuke threw his bag on the ground "Kurama, could you give him a break? I really wanted him at my wedding!"

"I am sorry, Yusuke, perhaps my timing was off." I smiled weakly "I'm sure we will see Hiei again before we leave. I'll do my best to apologize to him hen."

"Alright, well we've got a long run, better get a move on." He hoisted his bag again.

We were off, it would take two days to reach the city at our pace.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon the second day, the city came into sight.

"Finally!" Yusuke exclaimed.

I felt amused "Do not tell me you are tired? Didn't you tell us you ran four days with the monks to reach Raizen's territory?"

He rolled his eyes "I'm not tired, fox boy. But staring at the same scene for hours is boring. Even to you I bet."

"We could always race to the entrance." I suggested.

"You're on! Let's g- ompf!" Yusuke tripped and I didn't have to look back as I ran to know why.

"KURAMA! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Yusuke yelled after he spotted the vine I grew around his foot.

A fox doesn't take chances on losing.

By the time Yusuke caught up with me, I was greeting the front guards of Gandera.

" Lord Kurama, we are pleased to see you return to us." said a tall red skinned apparition by the name of Togusha.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Togusha. I trust your brother has healed since my last visit?"

"Aye, he wants a rematch, soon as you're able. I told him not to try and outwit a fox, but he's stubborn."

Yusuke blanched "You're still fighting demons?"

I looked at him questioningly "Some worthy members, yes. It's good practice for them and myself."

"What the he'll, Kurama?" he poked a finger into my chest. I didn't like it much "I've been trying to pick a fight with you for years! So how come these guys get a shot and not me?"

I removed his finger and spoke in a low voice "I never thought it wise in the living world. Just a small fraction of our power could inflict massive damage there."

That seemed to mollify Yusuke.

"Guess you're right, I never thought about that."

My irritance withdrew, I never could stay angry with Yusuke, his simple view on the world made it easy to forgive him.

"Perhaps while we are here, we could rectify that. After all, we'll be here a month. Any injuries obtained should be healed by the time of our return." I said.

"Aw, hell yeah!" he raised his fist into the air "This is great! It's the best wedding gift you could give me!"

Togusha raised an eyebrow " You're getting married?"

"Surprising as it is, Yusuke is marrying his human girlfriend." Demons did not all share the human tradition of marriage. They found mates, some temporarily, some for life. Many were too busy fighting and getting stronger to put time into a family. Marriage was rare in the Demon World.

"Well, fox boy, shall we go do this thing? I owe you for that plant trick." Yusuke's eyes glinted.

I sighed " Soon, Yusuke. There are formalities we must attend to first. Enki most likely knows we are here. It would be rude not to see him first."

The former detective's shoulders drooped "Fine, but tomorrow you've got no excuses!"

Togusha summoned another guard to take us to see Enki. After the tournament he was offered Yomi's tower, but declined and stayed in a temple of the lower part of the city. His home was set up much like Genkai's temple. Something I respected for while he was powerful, he was also humble.

Yusuke passed the gate first and deep voice boomed "Raizen Jr! I wondered when I would see you again! Miss getting beat by your old man? I could help you with that, you know!"

The massive red demon ruler moved quick, putting Yusuke into a headlock and destroying the overly gelled hair that survived two days running.

Yusuke grunted "Yea right, and show you up in front of your guys? I'll wait for the tournament to do that!" he slipped out of Enki's grip and rolled away.

"Kurama! It's been a long time!" Luckily I did not have my own hair mussed.

I held out my hand and Enki accepted it " I'm happy to see you again, Lord Enki."

"Oh enough with that Lord stuff, we're all friends here! Come inside! The little lady is out of town but I'll whip us up some tea!"

We followed the Demon King into the temple and I knew it felt good to be back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Our visit with Enki lasted long into the night. We shared fond memories (mostly our favorite fights), discussed Demon World politics, and conversed about the Spirit and Living World.

The overall picture was that all worlds were content, we had peace even in the Makai. As I readied myself in the morning, I realized I'd never felt so at ease before. Though I was no fool, I still kept up my guard, but it was more out of habit than actual need.

It served me well this morning

"Arghh!"

*CRASH*

I'd leapt from where I stood in front of the dresser to the futon on the other side of the room. Unfortunately the dresser was now in pieces and Yusuke was in the middle of the entire mess.

"Damn" he said as he brushed splinters from his shirt and hair.

I moved off the futon " Don't you know better than to sneak up on a fox?"

He shrugged " It's not like no one's ever succeeded, if I remember right."

I narrowed my eyes at him, I didn't like being reminded of my failure. Even if it was a good lesson in learning to love and value life.

Hiding my irritation behind a smile, I walked to the door " Perhaps you would like to try your hand at it now, Yusuke? The training grounds should be fairly empty at this time."

Yusuke leapt to his feet "Alright, fox boy, show me what you've got!"

Author's Note: I have a few more chapters written, this one was intended to be shorter. Apologies for any grammar or spellings mistakes, I have been typing the story in with my tablet.

I hope you enjoy and any reviews would be welcome. :) thank you to my first reviewer! 


	5. Chapter 5

I was correct in assuming the grounds would be mostly empty. There were only a half dozen demons sparring. As we entered they stopped for, though I could contain my energy signature, Yusuke's energy was completely unique and it took a great effort for him to conceal it. Anyone with even a little spirit sense would notice it.

We chose a spot at the far side of the field, where small tufts of grass managed to grow, away from the other demons.

Standing about twenty yards from each other, the Mazoku and I faced off.

"Alright, a few basic ground rules." Yusuke said.

"Very well."

Yusuke held up his index finger, ironically the same one he used as his primary weapon.

"One, no kill shots. Which means no plants that you can't control, buddy."

I nodded "Understood."

"Two, other than rule number one, no holding back!"

He vanished from sight. I immediately leaped into the air, letting a few seeds fall to the ground.

Yusuke appeared not a moment later to the right of where I previously stood. Branches sprang from the ground to encase the detective.

His energy then flared up, causing the wood to split.

"You'll have to do better than that, fox boy!"

I quickly released my rose whip from it's confines, discreetly attaching seeds to it's end. I flung the whip out towards Yusuke, he dodged as it struck the ground. Pulling back, I proceeded to try and lay a mark on him, each time he dodged and my whip struck dirt.

"Come on, Kurama!" Yusuke stopped "You're note even tryi-ompf!" the seeds I had planted around Yusuke came to life and vines proceeded to hit, smack, and just cause general mayhem as Yusuke tried grabbing and punching the vines. Trouble was, they seemed to anticipate his every move and...

"What the hell are these things? They're annoying, I can't break them!"

One vine wrapped around his legs, tripping the black haired man to the ground.

I smirked, I couldn't help it, it was rare for anyone to one up Yusuke. "it's similar to the Ojigi plant I used against Karasu. It senses movement, and I feed it my energy making it harder to break. I do not think it will strangle you, just tie you up for a few hours."

I turned away, contemplating how I would contact Hiei.

I sensed a surge of energy, whirling around, I caught sight of Yusuke's glowing body before energy surged out of him in every direction.

Demons that had begun to gather fell over. I, myself, was pushed back several feet. When the blast died down, I barely had time to look up before dodging a giant blast aimed at me.

Yusuke stood there, his Spirit Gun finger still raised. He grinned "you'll have to do much better than that."

Something released itself inside. I let go of any inhibitions. The Yoko was awake and he wanted OUT.

I whispered "just remember, you asked for it."

In a flash I sprang forward, letting my demon form take over, energy searing, I reached Yusuke before proceeding to hit him with all I had.

He didn't disappoint either, he spent less time blocking and more time hitting me back.

One clawed fist caught him perfectly in the stomach before his elbow connected with my shoulder blade.

Our flurry of kicks and punches continued and dust built as we drove a small crater into the ground.

Finally, I jumped back, letting my rose whip fly again. Yusuke was not fast enough this time and one thorn managed to rip into his arm, blood splattering the ground.

Yusuke didn't even flinch, he let a series of small energy blasts go from his shotgun technique. I was able to dodge most before one caught me just right on my side.

Deftly catching three seeds in my hair, I fed them my energy letting each flower grow to the size of my palm.

Throwing each one at my opponent, he dodge all of them. It didn't take him long to realize they were coming back around.

"Shit!" Yusuke let out his Sprit Gun but the blooms went right through it. They each opened up, revealing four petals spread wide.

One clamped around Yusuke's nose and mouth, the other two on each of his arms.

He grabbed at the one on his mouth, trying to pry it off, but to no avail. Glaring in my direction, he tried raising his energy again.

I braced for the impact, swaying this time as he let it go, but the flowers remained as they were.

And the former detective lay still on the ground. 


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at a table outside, contemplating the battle's end. Nurses and healers bustled back and forth, my own injuries were attended to fairly quickly, but Yusuke was still unconcious. I wasn't alone for long though.

"I thought you may have killed him. I had to see it with my own eyes."

"Hello, Hiei" I greeted the fire demon who stood on the banister beside me. It wasn't surprising that he showed up, I sensed him nearby as I took Yusuke to the infirmary before.

"Hn, how did you manage to beat him?" Ah, he, himself, was defeated twice by Yusuke. No wonder his curiousity was peaked.

I couldn't resist teasing him a bit "Did I impress you?"

He glanced in my direction briefly before looking toward the infirmary doors. "Nonsence, I never had the chance to test my own full powers against him." He stated. Stepping off the banister, Hiei sat across from me, his arms folded.

"Well he did surprise me a few times." I replied "I will not say it was easy. In fact, I will say, that if Yusuke had released his full power, I would most definantely have been destoryed."

Hiei's eyes widened "He held back?"

I nodded "Well we did agree not to use lethal force." Thank goodness for that.

He looked away "Hn, that is for fools. How else will you know who is stonger?"

I intertwined my fingers "I still have two broken ribs, a cracked toe, and multiple bruises from him. Perhaps I'm lucky to have made sure he has always been an ally."

Hiei made to say something but was interrupted.

"Kurama? Sir, Yusuke is awake."

I nodded in the nurses direction. Turning towards Hiei, I noticed the smirk firmly on his face. I sighed "Promise me you will not antagonize him too much."

Hiei stood and walked behind me "I do not make promises."

We entered the infirmary, it must be sound proof because the moment the door opened Yusuke's shouting was attempting to ruin my sensitive hearing.

"Let me outta here! I'm not a kid, dammit! Where the hell is that fox?! I want a rematch! WHAT WHERE YOU'RE STICKING THAT THING!"

Yusuke was strapped to a bed with energy seals stuck all around him. It made sense, even while unconcious, a energy as powerful as his could demolish the building.

As Hiei and I neared the bed, he spotted us and his thrashing stopped "Hey guys, come to spring me?"

"Actually, detective, I believe I still owe you a debt for my original capture." Hiei stated. His smirk grew, he was thoroughly enjoying Yusuke's discomfort. Yusuke grinned at that and then looked to me.

"So Kurama, what were those things? At first they were just annoying, but when I let that shot off, I lost almost all of my energy."

I sat in the chair by the bedside, my side protesting some "It's designed to do just that. If you do not use your energy, nothing will happen. However when you expend it, the flowers feed off it."

"Couldn't that have killed me?" he said indignantly.

I brought my hands together, thoughful "Perhaps though your particularly kind of energy would most likely have decimated it. I pulled it off after you lost conciousness."

Yusuke sat up, pulling out tubes and ripping off the seals. I winced at the burns appearing on his hands. Those seals were strong, yet not stronger than Yusuke's stubborn will.

"So Hiei, change your mind already?"

The fire demone glared at the youth "Hardly, after being stuck with you fools for so long, it is easy for my Jagan to pick up your energy when it flares. When I realized you and Kurama were doing battle, well, seeing it with my own eyes was much better."

"Yea, well, I still want a rematch" Yusuke said

"I look forward to it, Yusuke. Though perhaps it would be wise to wait until after your wedding." I indicated my wrapped up torso and his bandaged head "Keiko would be most displeased if we returned home like this."

"Fine" Yusuke jumped out of the bed, stretching his arms and legs. "Well I've had enough of the hospital, let's go tell the others about my last months of freedom!"

Hiei rolled his eyes "Any you wonder why I think humans are foolish? Celebrating a life chained to another."

"Just don't forget my open invitation, Hiei." Yusuke became serious "I mean it. We've been through a lot together. Regardless of your thoughts on human traditions or that Yukina wants you there. It'd mean a lot to me, buddy. So can you at least think about it?"

"Hn," Hiei looked away "very well, Yusuke, I will think about it." He said quietly before he walked out of the room.

While I kept my face nuetral, inside I was smiling. Of all the people in his life, there were few whose feelings Hiei considered. It looked like Yusuke's friendship meant more to the fire demon than I originally thought. Time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat at a table in a cafeteria, sipping the last dregs of tea. While tea had been in the Human world for the last thousand years, it had only been adopted in Demon World culture in the last century. It was something I started to grow myself, keeping a small tree at my stepfather's home. There are few plants that I grow that serve such a simple purpose, but the outcome of this one was quite good. My mother also enjoyed it as much as I.

"Hello, Yomi." I looked to my right, where my former ally and enemy stood. He smiled "Hello, Kurama, it's been awhile." Yomi sat down across from me, a cup of tea in his own hands. I looked around briefly, as I could not sense a second presence that was often with Yomi since the first Demon World tournament. "Shura is not currently with me," Yomi guessed correctly, seeming to notice without his sight what I was looking for, "He spends his spare time in the training grounds. He is determined to defeat me one day in a fight."

"That is a noble goal to have, you are quite a formidable opponent. How does he fare in this goal?" I asked. Yomi and Shura left for several years, missing the second Demon World tournament entirely. I had word from demons at Genkai's that they had returned to Gandera in the last year. I knew at some point Yomi would either seek me out, or summon me.

Pausing his raised cup, he seemed to take a moment to choose his words, "My son goes stronger each day, already he has doubled his strength to match those who used to be my guard." I smiled "That is impressive!" Yomi nodded, "yes, but if he truly seeks to be my equal, or to even stand a chance, he needs to learn discipline. That's something I have tried teaching him. He is so single minded on his goal, that I fear he is missing great potential in his training." He set his cup down, sighing. "I have a favor to ask of you, Kurama. As a old friend. We've had our disagreements, our rivalry, and blackmail. I know we've put that aside, and I do not want you to think of this as something you must do."

The last time Yomi had asked me a favor and I had asked what would happen if I refused, he threatened my mother. This offer had a different feel to it, however. Yomi was not out for any kind of closure or revenge this time. It was a more pure hearted offer, "Please ask then, and I will see what I can do."

He chuckled, "You may refuse outright, it is no small thing I ask. Will you take my son as your apprentice?" I was speechless, and Yomi continued, "As I said, he is single minded towards his goal. I have come to realize since becoming a father that there is more to life than conquer and domination. But it seems Shura is more like I was in my youth. He is stubborn, and beyond learning to fight, refuses to see what is really important. I know that you have come to this realization yourself. You are a master strategist, both in battle, and in politics. Yet you do not seek to advance necessarily in those aspects of life, for you love your family and friends. Yusuke Urameshi taught me this as well in our battle, that having someone to fight for gives you more motivation and strength than to not."

I contemplated his favor, "As you said, though, you have also realized this. Why not teach him yourself?" Yomi smiled, "Because I am his father. At his age, it is natural for him not to want to listen to me. Perhaps an outsider's perspective, especially one such as yourself, is needed. Plus, I tend to be lenient on him out of love, as he is my son. I do not expect you would show him that."

I thought back to a memory of telling Kuwabara something similar before the Dark Tournament. I had told him that Hiei was being easy on him out of his honor code for the weakness the human showed, but that I would not be. It was never in my nature to hold back when training someone, your enemies wouldn't, therefor you should never expect your teacher to either. There were a few times I worried that I had permanently injured the boy, but his stubborn determination kept him coming back for more. Something that he proved he had plenty of during the tournament as well.

I stood, holding out my hand, "Very well, I shall take Shura to be my apprentice. However I must warn you that I will only be in Demon World for the month. I will teach him what I can in that time, he may travel with me and Yusuke." Yomi stood as well, taking my hand and shaking it once, "Wonderful! I shall tell him at once. And I have heard of Urameshi's impending nuptials, please extend to him my congratulations."

"I will" I replied. Yomi walked towards the exit, "I shall have my son join you this afternoon, if that's not too soon. I am in your debt, Kurama." I sat after he left, sighing quietly. Tutoring Shura would not be a easy task, especially if he was anything like his father was when he was younger. In those years, I gave Yomi chance after chance, before my patience finally snapped and I hired a assasin to kill him, just so I did not have to clean up his messes any longer. While I doubted I would ever resort to those measures again, as I was no longer the cold hearted Yoko, I was not looking forward to having my patience tested again.


End file.
